<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Наглость, как изощренный вариант суицида by Epic_elven_briefs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379839">Наглость, как изощренный вариант суицида</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic_elven_briefs/pseuds/Epic_elven_briefs'>Epic_elven_briefs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse, Out of Character, Romance, obscene language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:01:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic_elven_briefs/pseuds/Epic_elven_briefs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Наглость, как изощренный вариант суицида</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Стайлзу было страшно так, что просто пиздец.</p><p>Три дня назад он послал альфу Дерека Хейла на глазах, по меньшей мере, половины школы. И, окей, тогда в его собственной жизни была полная жопа, придававшая наглости и тупости, когда на предупреждающий рык альфы он сам зарычал в ответ. Тише, короче, но все же. Зарычал на альфу Хейла.</p><p>И теперь у него тряслись колени от мысли о том, как живописно его размажет тот по стене за царапину на крыле дорогущей камаро. В этот раз, у него навряд ли выйдет даже пискнуть.</p><p>До урока оставались три гребаных минуты.</p><p>— Окей, это полный пиздец чувак, но он же не станет убивать тебя посреди школы. Это все ещё попахивает уголовщиной. Тебе просто нужно дойти до кабинета. Ты справишься.</p><p>Слова звучали тупо даже в голове, до того, как он их озвучил, а после колени подкосились. Дотащить себя до входа далось примерно так же тяжело, как попытка принять все мячи от Скотта на прошлой тренировке. Желание свинтить к хренам возросло в десятки раз, когда он заметил Дерека.</p><p>Блядского Дерека Хейла, стоящего в дверях, со сложенными руками на груди, в своей долбаной кожанке, походящего ни то на кару божью, ни то на порно-звезду первой лиги.</p><p>— Ты, — он тыкает в его сторону пальцем, хмурясь в пару раз сильнее, так что Стайлз задается вопросом какого демона у него еще не свело все лицо. Или это и есть судорога? — Иди сюда. Живо.</p><p>— Ладно, чувак, погорячились и хватит. Я отработаю ремонт твоей тачки, только дай время, и.</p><p>— Заткнись.</p><p>Стайлз замирает, стоя перед альфой, чувствуя, как пульс частит, выбивая дикую дробь в висках, дыша в пол ноздри и надеясь, что смерть будет чуть менее мучительной, чем он успел навоображать.</p><p>Он подыхает от страха ко всем хренам, когда Хейл наклоняется и ведёт носом по его шее, втягивая рядом с ней воздух. Обнюхивает перед тем как сожрать?</p><p>— Будешь моим омегой. После школы чтобы был на матче.</p><p>— Ч-что? Какого хрена, чувак?! Ты вообще в курсе, что так не делается и, вообще…</p><p>— Заткнись, — Хейл хватает его за отвороты рубашки и почти приподнимает над землей, тихо рыча, и в этот раз Стайлз только жмет голову к плечам. — Вечером. На матче.</p><p>— Я понял, парень, понял.</p><p>Дерек опускает его на ноги, поправляя рубашку и кивает в сторону школьного коридора, в котором надрывается звонок. Кишки отлипают от хребта и он уже повернувшись направляется внутрь, когда по заднице прилетает смачный шлепок.</p><p>Возмущенно подавившись и обернувшись со злым взглядом, Стайлз натыкается лишь на самодовольную усмешку альфы.</p><p>В голове как-то противно скребется мысль о том, что ему удалось влипнуть в конкретное дерьмо. И, может быть, было бы лучше, если бы Хейл просто надрал ему задницу, ибо теперь вовсе не ясно, не нависла ли над ней ещё более весомая угроза.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>